A Promise
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Kitty ends up helping a little girl named Reef, on a mission to rescue a animal friend from Donita's clutches. Their attempts fail, and they fall back into the help of the rest of the Wild Kratt Team. I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm doing this story for Waterfall13, since I am using her oc. ^^ I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Kitty Carlo was sitting in a forest, near a clearing where the Tortuga sat.

She personally liked time alone with about any creature she could find. And this time, she was watching a pack of wolves from a distance.

She blew her blond bangs out of her face, and crawled in closer where she could get a better look at wolf pups playing.

But, she stopped crawling closer when the mother wolf spotted her and growled.

"Uh oh..." she said as she stood slowly, then running for her life as the mother wolf charged after her. "_Kids, don't try this at home!_" she mumbled to herself, as she kicked off a rock and jumped into a tree.

The wolf circled the tree a few times, but soon lost interest.

Kitty sighed, and laughed to herself a little.

Suddenly, she heard someone shouting. She couldn't tell who yet, so, she stood up on the branch she was on, and looked around.

The shouting was not coming from the Tortuga... it was coming from the opposite direction.

Kitty climbed through the tops of the trees, soon coming to another clearing.

She blinked, and at first had no idea what she was looking at. But she then knew what was happening right away.

There in the clearing, was a pink jet (a new one since the fire incident), and Donita fighting with a little girl about 11 years old.

The little girl had shoulder length black hair in braids with beads, and brown eyes. She was in a royal blue hoody and some jeans.

The girl and Donita both were trying to get an Arctic fox out of each other's hands. It was mainly a tug of war.

Surprisingly, the girl won, but fell backwards in the process.

"_Ouch..._" mumbled Kitty, trying to get closer look without being spotted.

Donita growled, and called for Dabio.

Dabio ran over to Donita, then to the girl. Kitty gasped as Dabio picked the girl up by her hair, and took the fox from her, giving it to Donita.

Dabio then started to walk away with the girl, and Kitty followed by tree tops. Soon they came to a gully, and Dabio held the girl right off the side.

Kitty gasped and couldn't watch anymore, she jumped down from the tree and ran towards Dabio, "_Hey! Let her go!"_

Dabio nodded, and dropped the girl. Kitty and the girl both screamed at the same time. Kitty ended up pouncing on Dabio, knocking him over, and then she plunged herself off the side as well.

Kitty was able to grab the girl, and turn into a Andean condor just before they hit the ground.

She flew up and got back to the top, as Dabio and Donita escaped, and the jet flew away. Kitty landed shortly after and put the girl down gently.

"_Chili!_" the girl cried as she stood and raised her hands to the jet.

Kitty supposed Chili was the fox that Donita had taken away, "_Oh no_... I'm so sorry..."

The girl cried and looked back at her, "W-who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kitty... and who are you? _And don't worry, I'm here to help..._ What were you doing with Donita?" she asked, kneeling to the girl.

"I'm Reef... And... I-I was just walking around with Chili, and the woman landed nearby... and she.. _she took Chili!_" she started crying harder.

Kitty put her hands on Reefs shoulders, "Don't worry! We'll get Chili back!"

"_We'll_? Your going to help me?" Reef blinked.

"_Well yeah_, I'm not going to let you save your pet by yourself, am I?" Kitty smiled and stood, "You wait here, I'll be right back! I promise! Let me just get a few things..." and Kitty ran off quickly back to the Tortuga.

* * *

When Kitty came back, she didn't see Reef where she had left her.

"Reef?" Kitty blinked and put down her leather bag, "Reef where are you?"

"Up here..." came a voice not to far off.

Kitty froze, and looked up, there, not to high up was Reef sitting on a lower branch of a tree, "Hi."

Kitty's mouth hung open a little, "_Um, hi_... so, ready to follow that jet?"

Reef jumped down and nodded, "Yes... so what did you bring?"

Kitty held up her bag, "Well, a few snacks, rope, water, etc., mainly a tone of things we may need..."

Reef stared and stared at Kitty's bag, "But, it's so small, how is it packed with all that stuff?"

Kitty laughed, thinking of Martin, "Let's just say, I learned from a pro..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty walked along with Reef at her side, and for a long time, neither of them said anything.  
Kitty looked down at the little girl, seeing she still seemed pretty mellon collie, "So... why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Reef nodded slowly, "Okay..." and started, "Well, first of all, I'm 13 and I live in the U.S. I was here with my brother, Kile, and my fox, Chili, on a camping trip. We were setting up camp about a mile or two from here. This pink jet flew over our heads and Chili ran after it.'

'Kile told me to go and get him while he set up camp. I ran after Chili and soon lost track of him. Then I heard him whining. I ran up to find a large blond guy carrying him away in a cage. He carried him inside of the jet. I followed and when he put the cage down, I managed to get Chili out, but then the guy came back and took Chili from me and ran to the front of the jet and up this ladder leading up.'

'By this time, the jet had taken off and I was struggling to keep my footing. Once we were leveled, I climbed after him and tried again to get Chili from him. He was yanking on Chili and, since I was trying not to hurt Chili, I didn't have a good grip. He gave a powerful yank and I fell back hard. Then he grabbed me by my hair and hung me over the edge..."

Reef stopped and had a scared look on her face. "_If you hadn't come when you did-..._"

Kitty nodded slowly, "You poor thing..." and looked ahead, "Well, don't worry, we'll get Chili back... and find your brother..."

Reef shrugs. "It's actually not all bad. Though Kile might be a little worried by now...so what are you doing out here?"

"Well... I'm was just traveling with some friends actually... I've bet you've heard of the Wild Kratts, right?" Kitty said with a slight smile.

Reef's face lit up almost immediately, "Are you kidding? I've always wanted to become on of their Wild Kratt Kids! Do you think I could meet them?"

Kitty laughed a little, "Well, I'm sure that would be alright..."

Reef did a slight fist pump as they kept going.

Reef and Kitty walked for awhile, Reef skipping and flipping on top of every log, rock, and creek the came across.

"So, what's it like living with the Kratt bros?" Reef asked as they were crossing a stream by stepping stones.

Kitty sighed, "Well... let's just say Chris is always taking my IPad with out asking, and Martin always uses all the toothpaste... but, it's pretty fun otherwise..." she smiled lightly.

"Huh, so how did you end up a team member of the Kratt Bros?" Reef asked.

Kitty cleared her throat, remembering when she first joined, "Well, I'm sure you heard on the news how Chris's got shot, right? And you heard about the girl in the story who had powers and got kidnapped by Donita? That girl, was me..."

"That was you? Cool! I heard of you! My friend, Gavin, is a wild Kratts kid who lives in the U.S. He told me all about you and your powers! You can turn into any animal, right?" Reef asked.

Kitty nodded slowly, and looked up at the sky, "Yes, I can..."

Reef smiled in excitement, "Show me?"

Kitty blinked, "But I already showed you, when I turned into an Andean condor and saved you..."

Reef sighed, "Well, I was screaming as I bout fell to my death, so I didn't entirely notice..."

Kitty smiled a little, "Oh, alright..." and with that, she turned into a doe, "Happy?" she said laughing a little.

Reef blinked, "So cool!"

Kitty turned back into herself, "I guess it's cool... I really don't think much of it..."

Reef did a handstand on top of a rock, "I think it would be really cool to be able to turn into any animal I wanted!" She did a cartwheel and started to flap her arms like wings to demonstrate. "To be able to fly like a bird..." Then she started to run around. "And run as fast as a cheetah!" she stopped and lay down in the soft green grass, staring at the clouds through the treetops. "Being able to just relax and be free..." Reef sighed, "That would be amazing, Kitty..."

Kitty shrugged and held her arms close to herself, "It's not as 'free', as you would think... any scientist in this world would love to wire me up like a Christmas tree, to find out the secret of my powers..."

"There's a secret?" Reef asked blinking, as she stood up again.

Kitty blinked, and realized what she had said, "Um... well I-... Anyway, you seem pretty athletic huh? With all those cartwheels and handstands?"

Reef gives Kitty a curious look. Reef noticed that Kitty is trying to change the subject, and decides to brush it off.  
"Well, I like to be outside of my house a lot, with all that's going on there...So I hang out with two of my friends. On Saturdays, we all go to gymnastics together but afterwards, go out for a snack, then to the woods to hang out until sunset. We do this pretty much every Saturday I'm at home."

Kitty smiled, "I barely knew how to do half of the tricks you can do, when I was 17..." She tried to do a cartwheel, but, ended up falling on her butt. She blinked and laughed a little, "I can do farm stuff pretty well though..."

"Farm stuff? Like what?" Reef asked out of curiosity.

"Well, taking care of horses and cows, harvesting the fields, running from spirits once in a while..." Kitty started to ramble a little, but stopped half way.

Reef blinked, "Spirits?"

Kitty blinked, "Did I mention I live next to a haunted forest? Yeah... my childhood life was strange..."

Reef nodded slowly, "Well, what do you do now that your older?"

Kitty scratched the back of her neck, "Well, before I met the Kratts I worked at a cafe... still do actually, but, I have a lot of employee's now, so I can be with the bros more..."

Reef smiled,"Well that's cool! Maybe after all this is over with, you could take me to visit sometime! My childhood was okay... When I was younger, about 4, my mom, Kile, and I use to live in a nice neighborhood where everyone knew everybody. Then... well... _life changed_. My brother wasn't home as much, and my mom was always busy, so I just kind of went out on my own. Kile took me with him on his trips sometimes, but after I got Chili, it wasn't as lonely. He's special." Then Reef got a determined look. "That's why we need to find and save him!"

Kitty nodded, "Don't worry, we will..." She smiled slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know..." Kitty whispered, as she crawled along the grass then stopped before a clearing, "This isn't the first time I tried saving an arctic fox..."

"Really?" Reef whispered back. She was crawling right beside Kitty. They were both trying to stay low under the pine trees, while Donita sat out tanning in front of her landed jet.

"Really." Kitty said with a slight giggle, "But the first time was a bit hectic..." she looked at Donita, "But we'll talk about that later..."

Reef nodded, "Right. Let's focus on getting Chili back."

"_DABIO!_ Get me some more ice tea! _With lemon this time!_" Donita screamed from her way-to-lavished beach chair.

"_Yes Donita!_" you could hear Dabio answer from the sidelines.

"Okay, so how do we get into the jet?" Reef whispered, looking at Kitty.

Kitty's eyes narrowed as she looked over the area, "Well..." she started, "To be honest, I don't have much of a plan... so... _we'll improvise!_"

Reef nodded her head a little, "Um... and how will we do that?"

"Like this..." Kitty said as she shrunk down into a flying squirrel, scurried across the grass, and then under Donita's chair. Reef watched with wide, curious eyes.

Dabio ran over to Donita, being careful not to spill the ice tea he carried, "Duh, here Donita."

"It's about time..." Donita groaned and took the glass away from him, "Where's the lemon?"

Dabio simply held out a lemon for her. Donita groaned, "Dabio... _I meant, a lemon 'slice'_... ah, forget it..." and she grabbed the lemon and threw it at the tree line.

Reef gasped as the lemon nearly hit her, but she quickly covered her mouth.

Donita hearing the gasp, sat up straight and put her drink down, "What... was... _that?_"

Kitty knew she'd have to do something fast. So, she quickly jumped up and glided into Donita's hair... which was where she was not at all expecting to land...

Donita screamed and jumped up, "_AHH! WHAT'S IN MY HAIR?_"

Kitty popped her squirrel head out and coughed, "Ugh, so... _much hairspray_! Hard... _to breath_!"

Donita screamed even more upon seeing a flying squirrel, "_DABIO! GET IT! GET IT OFF!_"

Reef couldn't help but giggle; it was actually really funny to watch. But, she quickly took this as her chance to get into the jet. She tiptoed around everyone, -and since they were all fussing around, they didn't notice her- and sneaked into the jet.

Once Kitty saw Reef had gotten in, she quickly glided out of Donita's hair, and into the jet.

Donita sat back down on her chair with a sigh of relief, as she looked as if she would faint, and Dabio fanned her with a magazine.

Then something came to Miss Donata's attention, "Wait... that little creepy chipmunk thing flew into my jet! DABIO! Go squash it!"

"Yes Donita ma'am!" Dabio said as he dropped the magazine and ran into the jet.

* * *

"Reef? Reef where are you?" Kitty called out, trying not to raise her voice to much. She was now her human self again, wondering through the halls.

"Kit! Over here!" Reef's whispering voice came from a room.

Kitty followed the whisper, and wondered into a small room, "Find anything?"

"Yeah..." Reef said, her voice showing concern and worry, "This..." and she held up Chili. But, Chili didn't seem alive... he actually seemed as if he was stone.

"Aw, crud... he was hit be suspended animation..." Kitty grumbled as she took Chili in her hands and turned him over.

"_What?_" Reef asked.

"Donita froze him, in other words..." Kitty said placing him on the table.

Reef looked as if she was about to cry, "We'll be able to turn him back to normal, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd need Aviva's help... I don't know how to work the suspended animation machine..." Kitty said, blinking.

Reef nodded, "Okay, then we'll take him to the Tortuga."

But suddenly, Dabio rounded the corner with a fly swatter, "What the? You aren't squirrels!"

Kitty blinked, "Um, that's kind of obvious..."

Dabio chucked the fly swatter at them, and Reef screamed as she dunked, grabbing Chili. The fly swatter went right above her head.

Kitty quickly urged Reef to run, "Go! Go! _We gotta get out!_"

Reef nodded, and started running to the door with her fox in her arms, and with Kitty right behind her, as Dabio picked up a table and threw it at them.

The table barely missed them as they ran out the door and down the hall.

But Donita happened to be walking into the jet, just as the girls were about to run out, "Dabio, why on earth are you making so much noise- _AHH!_"

Reef and Kitty skidded to a stop, "_AHHHH!_" and luckily they didn't have a collision.

Donita looked from Chili, to Reef, then to Kitty. She then growled at Kitty, "YOU AGAIN?"

Kitty glared, "Yes, me, and _we're taking this fox back_!"

Donita smirked, "Fat chance..."

Suddenly one of Donita's glass tables came flinging up from behind, and hit Kitty knocking her straight out of the jet.

"KITTY!" Reef screamed.

Donita looked back to Dabio, who had flung the table, "Dabio, take that fox from the girl, then throw her out with her friend."

Dabio nodded, and did just that; he ripped Chili from Reef's arms, then hurled her out the door.

As Reef sat up and groaned, Donita's cackle could be heard as the jet's entrance closed. Then, a few seconds later, the jet flew away, leaving behind only a dust cloud.

This was terrible, Reef had lost Chili, _again!_

Reef coughed, and looked over to Kitty, who was just laying there motionless amongst glass shards, "Oh no..." Reef mumbled shaking her head and she quickly went over to her friend's side.

Kitty was alive, but out cold. Also, considering the table was glass, she had a few minor cuts here and there. There was only one cut, that _wasn't_ minor, which was on her arm.

"C'mon! Wake up!" Reef said, shaking her a little. She needed help.

Sighing, Reef took Kitty's wrist to check her pulse... but then suddenly, to her delight she then noticed Kitty's Creature Pod on her bracelet!

* * *

"Ha! King me!" Chris Kratt said triumphantly from across the checkered board.

Martin Kratt blinked, "You cheated!"

The Kratt bros and the Tech team were all sitting in the main room of the Tortuga. Not really doing anything at the moment...

"You were watching me the whole time! How could I cheat?" Chris asked laughing.

Martin pouted, "Ugh... never mind... I hate checkers..."

"_Only because I always win._" Chris said with a smirk.

"If you guys are done with that," Aviva started with a giggle, "I need you guys to test out the Cheetah creature power suit, I just finished updating it."

"Please, anything to get me away from this game..." Martin said, practically begging.

"Hey guys! Incoming call from Kitty!" Koki called over, running her hands over the keyboard of the computer. She turned to look at the screen, as did everyone else.

"Hey Kit- wait... Kitty?" Aviva asked blinking.

"When did Kitty shrink, and like, get black hair?" Jimmy Z asked staring at the screen.

Of course it was not Kitty, her being unconscious and all, it was Reef.

"Wild Kratts?" Reef asked blinking.

"_Here_." Martin and Chris said in unison, both still a little confused.

"Well, hi... I'm Reef, and... well first of all, I just want you two to know _I'm such a big BIG fan!_"

"And... _that's why you stole Kitty's communicator?_" Martin asked slowly.

_Ah, losing the point Reef... stay focused, stay focused..._ Reef told herself, "No! No! I didn't steal it! I'm just using it, well, because I need help, and so does Kitty!"

"What happened?" Koki asked, trying to get their location.

"Well... it's a long story, but all you guys need to know is that Kitty's hurt, _and I can't carry her all the way back to you! I don't even know where the Tortuga is!_" At this point, tears were filling her eyes, "_And by know Donita's half way across the forest with my pet, and I don't know if I'll ever see him again!_"

"It's okay Reef! Calm down!" Aviva said, trying her best to sooth the girl, "We'll be there right away!"

"Got the coordinates! It's in a clearing too, where the Tortuga can land!" Koki called from the computer, "Jimmy go up and get driving!"

JZ nodded and quickly ran up to the head of the Tortuga, to start driving.

"_Please hurry..._" Was the last thing Reef said, before she shut off the connection.

* * *

"Oh dear lord, what happened?" Martin asked as he bent over and picked up Kitty from the ground.

"Well... that guy named Dabio threw a glass table at us... _and it hit her_..." Reef said, voice getting quieter, and quieter. She was experiencing mixed emotions; One, she was worried sick about Kitty and Chili, and two, she was excited to be talking to the Kratt Brothers!

"_Ouch_... well don't worry, we'll get Kitty back to the Tortuga." Chris reassured Reef, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Reef blinked, "But..."

"But what?" Chris asked, as Martin brought Kitty inside the Tortuga.

"Well... what about Chili?"

"Who's Chili?"

"My Arctic fox... Donita took him from me, and put him in _animation suspense_ or something!" Reef said frantically.

Chris nodded slowly, standing up straight, "Alright... _in that case_, you'll be coming back to the Tortuga with us. We'll get Chili back."

* * *

**_It's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long since I've updated this! But now I did, so YAY!_**

**_Anyway, please update! ^^ *pauses* I mean, please review! (Sorry, I'm tired and my words are mixing around...)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"AH!" Kitty gasped, waking up with a startle, as she sat up immediately in her bed, "_Donita... the table... Reef... Agh!_ _What happened?_" she gripped her head in confusion.

"Whoa! Easy there Kit!" Martin said from his chair. He put down a book he was reading, and went over to her.

"Martin? Wait.. _what's going on?_ Last thing I remember, was facing off against Donita..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed all the scrapes and cuts on her arms.

"You were knocked out pretty good..." Martin said slowly, sitting down next to her.

Kitty blinked, and started to get up, "But what about Reef? Did Donita hurt or kidnap her? _I should_-"

MK stopped her, "Hey, calm down. She's okay. Reef's out there playing with Survivor and JZ."

Kit looked down and sighed, "_Thank goodness..._" she mumbled.

* * *

"_And with this sword, I shall smite thee, monster!_" Reef laughed.

"_Never! I shall, like, destroy you and your lionish horse!_" Jimmy Z laughed back.

Reef was riding on Survivor's back, and carrying a stick. Jimmy was standing in front of them, holding his own stick, pointing it at the two.

Chris smiled and watched as he was searching for a few things on the computer, "You guys done yet?"

"_Not until the beast is destroyed!_" Reef said with a grin as she and Survy pounced on JZ.

Jimmy gave a shout of surprise, which soon turn into laughing, "Okay! Okay! You like, killed me! _Blah..._" and he acted dead and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh brother..." Aviva said, altering one of the power discs from behind the dais.

Just then, Kitty walked out of her room with Martin by her side. Chris looked over, "Nice to see your up, Kit."

Reef spun around and smiled big, "Kitty! You're up! You're alright!" and she ran over to her, "_I'm having so much fun!_ And guess what?"

Kitty smiled at the girl, "What?"

"I'm an official Wild Kratts Kid!" Reef said, her grin wide.

"Well she asked, and she does deserve it, after she went through all that stuff with Donita..." Chris said, from the computer.

Martin laughed, "But it's more like she_ asked, and asked, and asked, and asked, and asked-_"

"We get it." Kit said with a giggle, and she turned to Reef, "_We should hurry and make a plan though._"

Reef blinked, "You mean a plan for saving Chili?"

Kitty nodded.

"Maybe we should help this time..." Chris started.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that..." Kitty said.

Martin smirked, "Um, no offense Kit, but... the last time you tried to save Chili alone, you ended up _unconscious_..."

Kitty glared slightly, "Hey! I wasn't alone; I had Reef! _And I'm still new at creature rescuing_, so give me a break!"

"That's why we should come." Chris answered.

Kitty sighed and finally gave in, "Okay..."

Reef blinked, "_I still get to come and help, right?_"

Martin exchanged glances with Aviva, "Well... it's not safe... and we want you to stay protected-"

Reef's heart sunk, "Please let me come? Chili is my pet... and, he only let's _me_ touch him anyway."

Chris sighed, "Alright. In that case, we better get going."

Kitty nodded, "Right. Let me just-"

"Actually Kit," MK interrupted, "You still need to stay here and rest... I mean you _just_ woke up. You're not even completely healed yet."

Kitty raised one eyebrow, "Yeah, _no_. I'm coming whether you Kratts like it or not."

Aviva laughed, "No use trying to bargain with her, guys! She's stubborn..."

Kitty blinked, "_Hey!_"

Chris chuckled, "Anyway... let's get going..." And he and Martin slipped on their vests and gloves, and started out the door with Reef and Kitty.

* * *

**_Okay... I know this chapter is short... but I had to update this fic eventually! And I need to finish writing what's going to happen next..._**

**_Disclaimer; (Yeah, I know, this should've been at the beginning XD) Do not own WK... as much as I want to!_**

**_Anyway, please REVIEW! Review! REVIEW!_**


End file.
